madis_housefandomcom-20200213-history
Madi B)
Heyyyy I'm Madi60517, or MADI! :D Yup, Imma tell ya 'bout m'self lol. Requesting info? Go for it! My Wikis Boyband Wiki The Awesome Adventures of Madi Asher Wiki Rob Thomas Wiki Madi's House Wiki Dessert Palace Wiki Camp Halowanka; Seasonal Camp Wiki Confidence (Move) Wiki Fan Site Wiki Favorite Lines From Songs "But I am." (Birdhouse In Your Soul-They Might Be Giants (one the second time he says it) "Did a large procession..." (Dead-They Might Be Giants) "Some day when you're alone and feelin' whatever, you're gonna remember the time, that we were dancin' along, and holdin' fake microphones. I hope those memories can make you feel alright." (Like Nobody's Around-Big Time Rush) "My pain is platinum stack, take that s*** back." (...Something To Be-Rob Thomas) "Roll the windows down!" (Blow Your Speakers Out-Big Time Rush) "Show me you care!" (Rock Me-One Direction) "Right back to the heart of it!" (Unkind-Tabitha's Secret) "I can see you in the window..." (Untouchable-Big Time Rush) "Yeah, you put me on the spot." (Take a Hint-Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies) "...And I told you it was STOP!" (Take a Hint-Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies) "Ana Ng and I are getting old and we still haven't walked in the glow of each other's majestic presence. Listen, Ana, hear my words, they're the ones you would think I would say if there was a me for you." (Ana Ng-They Might Be Giants) "And the truth is, we don't know anything!" (Ana Ng-They Might Be Giants) "I ate 47 so what happened to the other 10?" (Till My Head Falls Off-The Might Be Giants) "And let this party last a little longer." (Confetti Falling-Big Time Rush) "Yeah that's right I said it!" (Crazy For U-Big Time Rush) Top 3 or 5 Ships 3. Tynka 2. Seddie 1. Tandre Chocolates 3. Hersey's 2. Dove 1. Godiva Bands (6. They Might Be Giants) 5. The Wanted 4. R5 3. Big Time Rush 2. One Direction 1. Matchbox Twenty/Tabitha's Secret TBM Songs 3. I Can't Stop Singing 2. Like Me 1. Cruisin' For a Bruisin' The Wanted Songs 5. Let's Get Ugly 4. Gold Forever 3. Last To Know 2. Turn It Off 1. Lie To Me R5 Songs 3. DNA 2. Cali Girls 1. Keep Away From This Girl Matchbox Twenty Albums 5. Yourself Or Someone Like You 4. Exile On Mainstream 3. Mad Season 2. North 1. More Than You Think You Are Quotes (6. "Nathan is Rico from Hannah Montana." -Tom Parker) 5. "YEAH! C'MON LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE BLUE HAT!" -Rob Thomas 4. "I was born to wear tight pants." -Rob Thomas 3. "Don't adjust you're screens, I'm adorable." -Rob Thomas 2. "One time, in one of these silent moments, some guy with the deepest voice yelled, 'KEEP ON ROCKIN', ROB! It was scary." -Rob Thomas 1. "So the best part of this story, Mick Jagger CALLED ME." -Rob Thomas Big Time Rush Albums 3. Elevate 2. BTR 1. 24/seven Victorious Songs 5'''. LA Boyz 4. You're the Reason 3. You Don't Know Me 2. Take a Hint 1. Give It Up '''TMBG Songs 5. Particle Man 4. Ana Ng 3. Till My Head Falls Off 2. We Want a Rock 1. Dead Friends AKA People I Know They rock! Corey-I met her on Nick.com before either of us had a Wikia and I was SO happy when she got one! We're basically best friends. Mel-Mel is so sweet and funny! When I'm on chat I always hope Mel is there, and of she is, I want Sam to come on because they make a hilarious pair! No, I don't mean Memmy XD Sam-Sam is hi-lar-i-ous. When we talk I nearly always laugh. Charlie-I don't know Charlie too well, but he's really helpful and kind. He was like m springboard when. I joined this wiki, and now I know about it and am part of the family :) Hannah-I met her on chat early in the morning with Corey. She really annoys me when she says I have a crush on Rydel. I also paid her $5000 for a mango. Veronica-I remember once Vero pretended she was an old lady named Amber and I said "I'm cackling" cuz something funny happened so she kept calling me Cackling! Caroline-Caro is so funny and caring. I find her very helpful. Shay-Shay is a really well-rounded user. She's Rossome! Rose-Rose is one of the funniest people here. I refer to her as Magical Night Girl XD Claire-Claire is really kind. I don't know her well, but she ALWAYS happily greets me. Summer-Summer can confuse me. She reminds me of Hannah. Marley-Marley is funny and defending. She loves her friends and she defends them. In a funny way. Teggy-Tegan is so very random. She also usually yells my name. Clarke-I met her a little after I joined on chat and then she just never seemed to get on and I saw her again and got excited. I don't know her that well. Esther-Esther could be the most helpful, nice person on this wiki, going out of her way to meet my needs. She even checks things out if you mention it. Tay-Tay is so sweet! She's also very creative and let me co-write a story with her! Perry-Perry helps me mostly with pictures. She posts pictures on the pages I make without request. She's a Rossome drawer! Nutter-I don't know Nutter well, but I'm glad he forgave me after a fight where I was being stupid. Brett-Chat. He's really funny and random and was the first to take the Rob Thomas challenge! Macy-The A&A wiki on chat. She was my second wiki friend, after Matt. She was very helpful when I joined Wikia. Cole-I don't know Cole very well, but he's pretty Rossome. We met on chat. Jayla-We bonded a little over birthdays. She's so sweet and nice! Rossay-Same as Macy. She refuses to take the Rob Thomas Challenge. Jay-On chat some random time XD JAY LOVES BACON! Swiftie-We bonded a little over Raia. So now we defend out ship! Melody-Long story, but she's so sweet and helped me out. She is SO sweet! Rocky-At first I didn't know to call her Rocky and I was like, 'Who's Rocky?' XD Megan-Megan and I met on chat. She's very upbeat and happy! KLA-KLA is really great and fun to talk to :) She's Rossome! Krissy-Krissy and I have each other's backs. We look out for each other. If I missed you, add yourself! People That Must Be Noticed! And Some Known People That I'm Gonna Mention *Rob Thomas *Matchbox Twenty *Tabitha's Secret *One Direction *Big Time Rush *R5 *The Wanted *They Might Be Giants *The Script *The Fray *Train *Neon Trees *More On The Way! Some Book Series I Love Well, my favorite is the Children of the Red King! It's Rossome! And I like the Underland Chonicles. The Secret Series is amazayn, too! Another great series is Inheritance. Favorites *Movie: TRON: Legacy *Book Series: Children of the Red King *Food: Meat *Soda: I hate carbonated drinks! *Shoes: Converse *Band: Matchbox Twenty *Singer: Rob Thomas *Thing: Music *Electronic: iPod *Rage Face: Poker Face, maybe? *Kind of Rage Comic: Breaking-the-fourth-wall ones XD *Wiki I've Made: All of them XD *Song: IDK!!! *Music Video: I have 2, Gold Forever by The Wanted and Disease by Matchbox Twenty 10 Words to Describe Myself Musical, tomboy, bubbly, loud, outgoing, paranoid, pessimistic, creative, imaginative, epic This Or That? You Ask! Ask me questions, like ____ or _____? I'll start off with a few landscapes: City or Country? City City or Beach? City Beach or Country? Beach People I Ship Victorious *Tandre (Maybe my OTP) *Bade *Cabbie *Tandre iCarly *Seddie (Could be OTP...) Big Time Rush *Jendall *Lomielle *Starlos *Jucy How to Rock *Kavin *Zevie *Grelson More eventually! Epic Quotes "So the best part of this story, Mick Jagger CALLED ME." -Rob Thomas "One time, in one of these silent moments, a guy with the deepest voice yelled, 'KEEP ON ROCKIN', ROB! It was scary." -Rob Thomas "Don't adjust your screens, I'm adorable." -Rob Thomas "No! Ooh! It's a pretty BRICK." -Jerry Russo "I haven't eaten since we were on the plane!" -Cartoon Carlos Garcia "I bet you're all like, "Wow I thought there would be drums here." -Rob Thomas "Stop! Hammer time." -Jade West Galleries and Videos ...Can be found here http://whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/Madi60517 Category:People